


Aquarium

by soaker87



Category: Battle Spirits: Shounen Toppa Bashin
Genre: Aquariums, Battle Spirits Week 2019, Dating, F/M, Jealousy, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaker87/pseuds/soaker87
Summary: Written for Day 1 of Battle Spirits Week- A little snippet in the past of Card Sensei and Masako.





	Aquarium

**Author's Note:**

> So let's see. I decided I'd throw something very short together for Battle Spirits Week 2019. To be honest, I've been turned off by Battle Spirits for various reasons. But I have great love for the first couple anime seasons, and 5x8 is one of my biggest OTPs of all time. Since close to nothing is known about their histories, I've headcanoned quite a bit about them. This draws from that, and the Day 1 theme, "Ocean".
> 
> Sorry, it's been so long since I wrote for them, I hope I didn't massacre the characterization too much. But I wanted to write at least one theme, because this sounded super fun.
> 
> Crosspost from ff.net.

It seemed like a normal enough setting for a date. A young man and woman, spring break of college, and one of the most popular date spots in Toaru City. It was a newly-opened, state-of-the-art aquarium, with lots of exotic fish and sea life imported from all corners of the world. The tropical kind, interesting mammals like walruses and seals, even penguins from the arctic.

Well… the young man was carrying a glass tank in his arms. The same couldn't be said about any of the other couples there.

"I still can't believe you seriously brought your pet turtle along." Masako sighed, as she walked up in front of him. "Kyo-chin, you're such a child."

"I thought Guraguri should have the chance to visit his distant relatives." Kyouji looked confident, unperturbed by her chiding. "Besides, I had to text you the address to this place three times because you lost it, and then we had to go back when we were half way there because you realized you left your purse at home. I think it's clear which of us is the immature one."

"I didn't lose the address!" Masako pulled out her cell phone, opening up the mail which listed it. "Look! It's just that when I tried to find it myself, I kept going in circles. I was sure you must have given me the wrong location."

"Do you distrust me that much?" This time, he did look slightly offended. Not that he could really stay mad. Notoriously awful as her sense of direction was, he found it endearing at the same time. Kyouji scratched his head. He knew he was jumping the gun a little bit.

"Kyo-chin, that's not it!" she exclaimed. "Which doesn't mean I didn't notice when you glanced at some other girl on the train before. And when you blushed after some pretty girl in class smiled at you last month. And-"

"Alright, I get it!" Kyouji said. "But that girl on that train was carrying a Battle Spirits deck. I was trying to see if she had anything good. I really wanted her DragonEmperor Siegfried!" There were actually tears welling in his eyes. Tears of regret for not having that X-Rare yet.

Masako shook her head. She should have known. "Still, that girl in class didn't have any cards!"

"I know." Kyouji had to admit that much. "I did blush. But I didn't take her on a date with me to the aquarium! The only girl I want to take with me is Ma-chin!" His clenched fist was pumped up. "And I want to be with Ma-chin more than I want a Dragon Emperor Siegfried… Though I do really want a DragonEmperor Siegfried."

"Kyo-chin!" Masako threw her arms tightly around him. "Let's stop at the Battle Spirits Center on the way home."

She let him go, stepping back apprehensively as she realized something. "But the nearest Battle Spirits Center is 5 hours away. We won't have time."

"Exactly how many hours were you driving in circles for?" Kyouji wondered, a tired smile on his face. "There's one a block away from my house."


End file.
